


Mermaids Aren't Birds (and They Aren't Fish Either)

by Saccha



Series: AU Yeah AUgust [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe, Gen, Mermaids, mermaid au, mermaids aren't sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccha/pseuds/Saccha
Summary: Alya's kinda ticked off that people keep calling her a siren. She's a mermaid. Sirens are birds.





	Mermaids Aren't Birds (and They Aren't Fish Either)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez guys, get your mythological creatures straight.

“Siren sighted! Take shelter!”

Alya groaned and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands. This again. All she wanted to do was sun on her favorite rock, but a ship just  _ had _ to pass by and spot her. She refused to move to a more isolated rock; this one got the best sunlight. At least they hadn’t shot a harpoon at her this time.

She slid off the rock into the sea, the coolness of the water a pleasant shock after basking in the sun for so long. She sunk down until her nose was just under the water line and blew frustrated bubbles. Her reddish-brown hair floated around her like seaweed.

“Where’d she go?” a sailor asked, leaning over the balustrade. His form was indistinct due to the harsh sun behind him.

Another sailor came up, scanning the surface in the water. He cried out when he spotted her.

“There she is! The siren!”

Alya surged up out of the water.

“I’m not a siren!” she shouted. “I’m a mermaid! Sirens are birds! Get it right!”

“Cover your ears or she’ll sing her devil song and lure you to your death.!”

Dear god she  _ hated _ this. It was so stupid and she knew she shouldn’t engage, but it bothered her way more than it should.

“MERMAIDS DON’T HAVE MAGIC SONGS.”

Why do land people always confuse mermaids with sirens? It didn’t make sense. Sirens and mermaids looked nothing alike. Sirens had wings and a feathered tail and were all around assholes who ate people, (humans  _ and _ mermaids) and mermaids had dugong tails, lived underwater, and were all around chill.

Alya scowled and slapped her brown,  _ mammalian, _ tail against the surface of the water with a loud splash. That was another thing. Land people seemed to think that mermaids were fish, even though they were clearly marine mammals. 

Why would any creature have a scaled bottom and a fleshy top? How would they even reproduce? By laying eggs? What would their boobs be for then? Decoration? Humans had such odd ideas.

A particularly brave, or stupid, (if you bought into the whole ‘mermaids are super dangerous, watch out’) sailor leaned over the edge of the boat and shook his fist at her.

“Begone, foul seductress! You won’t feast on our flesh tonight!”

“We don’t eat people!” she yelled back. Sirens totally did though, so at least they got that right. “We eat fish and kelp!”

Alya shuddered at the very thought of eating meat. All that blood and thick flesh and ugh. She knew that humans ate the bodies of mammals, but she didn’t know how they could stand it.

The sails shifted and blocked the sun, and Alya caught sight of a boy gawking at her from the side of the boat. He was approximately her age, (which was  _ teenage  _ — not immortal and without a soul like some people seemed to think) with brown skin and pretty, round, golden eyes.

He locked eyes with her and snapped his mouth shut. He waved shyly, a bashful smile on his face. Alya felt herself blush, and waved back.

An arm suddenly hooked around the boy’s neck and hauled the surprised teen away.

“She’s got Lahiffe under her spell,” the sailor said. “Quick! We must sail from this place before she enthralls us all.”

“Ugh!” Alya threw herself backwards with a large splash and let herself sink completely below the water. It wasn’t worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody tell Alya that dugongs belong to the order sirenia.
> 
>  
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr.](https://sacchariwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
